Leopards/Main article
Leopards are big cats closely related to lions, tigers, and jaguars.http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/mammals/leopard/ They live in parts of Africa and Asia. Information ''The Lion King In the "Nants Ingonyama" chant heard in the song, "Circle of Life", one line says, "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala," which translates into English meaning, "A lion and a leopard come to this open place." During Zazu's morning report to Mufasa, he mentions that "the leopards are in a bit of a spot". The Lion King II: Simba's Pride In the song, "He Lives In You", the same line, "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala," is heard, but no leopards are seen with the other animals arriving at Kiara's presentation at Pride Rock. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures 'A Tale of Two Brothers' The leopards can be seen complaining to Ahadi about the drought, blaming the buffalo for hogging the last source of water in the Pride Lands. Mufasa later approaches a leopard who is pacing feverishly, presumably to calm him down. Follow the Leader A young baboon named Mosi is briefly abducted by a leopard, but the fearsome predator is soon warded off by Simba, the protector of the troop. The ''Hakuna Matata'' Magazine Series 'Monkey Mountain' One leopard is featured in the book, Monkey Mountain, named One-Eye. In the story, Simba stumbles onto a monkey-shaped mountain, and is chased there a hyena named Shriek as well as an unnamed African Wild Dog and a vulture who work for One-Eye to try and kill and eat Simba. One-Eye's vision is bad due to a badly injured left eye, and relies on them for food, but they are oblivious to this fact, left to wonder why One-Eye puts up with them. Simba eventually escapes from the leopard's clutches, and Shriek is chased away. ''The Lion Guard'' "The Imaginary Okapi" A leopard by the name of Makucha sneaks into the Pride Lands in pursuit of Ajabu the okapi, who had fled there to escape from him. It is stated that there had previously been no leopards in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard eventually rescues Ajabu, while Makucha flees. "The Trouble With Galagos" A friendly but feeble leopard named Badili unintentionally scares a group of galagos from their tree. Once confronted by the Lion Guard, Badili explains that his territory is in the Mirihi Forest, located in The Back Lands. It is later revealed that a leopard named Mapigano is bullying Badili out of his territory. The Guard helps Badili gain confidence through training sessions. Badili is finally able to stand up to Mapigano, ultimately gaining back his territory. "The Golden Zebra" The Lion Guard encounter Makucha again while traveling through the Back Lands to meet with Dhahabu about using her herd's watering hole. He and his friends later interfere with the Guard's efforts to unblock the waterfall that fed the watering hole. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Fuli encounters Makucha again while traveling with Makini and Kongwe through the Back lands. She is eventually able to defeat him after taking Kongwe's advice about observing her opponent. "The Harmattan" The Lion Guard encounter Makucha and two more of his leopard friends, Fahari and Jiona, on their way to the Tree of Life. After briefly attempting to help the guard out of his territory, Makucha and the others betray them in hopes of finding the Tree of Life themselves. They are defeated by the Lion Guard, and Makucha's friends part ways with him. "Triumph of the Roar" Fahari and Jiona are brought to join Makucha's army by Smun's prickle. After terrorizing the Tree of Life's inhabitants, they are defeated by Kion's newfound mastery of the Roar of the Elders. References Category:Main articles